Traditional document copying solutions utilize an image reading device, such as a scanner or a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), to scan each page of a document and reproduce each page using a printer with the information obtained during the scan. The process of scanning a paper document and printing a copy of the paper document often results in a degradation of the quality of the document. If the document being scanned is a text document, the sharpness of the text becomes “fuzzier” as a result of a loss of information during the scan and copy process. Similarly, documents containing printed images will suffer a loss of quality when reproduced using traditional scanning and copying methods.
Ideally, the pages in a document to be copied are individual sheets of paper which may be copied in quick succession using a Multi-Functioning Peripheral (MFP); however, even in this ideal condition, copies produced from scanning the pages will result in a document being reproduced at a lower quality than the scanned document. In less ideal situations, the document is more permanently bound—perhaps with staples or bound within a book—requiring each page to be manually scanned and copied. In addition to the added manual labor, pressing a book onto a flat scanning device does not provide a flat page to scan, and as a result the text near the binding of the book is skewed and the edge of the reproduced page is darkened.
In order to reproduce a document at its original image quality, a user likely needs to identify the printable file on a personal computer (PC), open the printable file, launch a printer driver, send the print job to the printer, and retrieve the newly printed document. These steps may take considerable time.